


Wholesome Week Part 2

by Level_30_Enchantments



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_30_Enchantments/pseuds/Level_30_Enchantments
Summary: We're hosting another wholesome week and we have a contest in it as well. Want more details? Read on my small poetry to summarize it all.Oh angst writers, you're free to join in, at least it's better than smut.If you don't but still want to participate, just skip to the end really.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Wholesome Week Part 2

_A blonde and a brunette_  
_Precious and close friends, **yet**_  
_Some people **don't understand** , don't get_  
**_Let's teach them a lesson_ **  
** _One they won't forget_ **

_So let's start another **wholesome week!**_  
_Let's give them a happy streak_  
_Let us drown out the freaks_  
_Oh and, L30 has a prize for this_  
_One that is simple and a bit chic_

_Whoever shoots their best shot_  
_With a joyful, creative and fun plot_  
_And that is judged better than the lot_  
_Shall be the one who will be drawn_  
_Though winners can be more than thought_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the collection where we collect all entries and use it to reread them even after we're done.
> 
> Its also where the prompts and rules are, so head to the profile.
> 
> [Click me :D](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wholesome_Week_2)


End file.
